Black Raven
by Shayminlittle
Summary: I know I wanted adventure in my life, just not like this. Raye was just a normal teenager girl, until the night she decided to 'get some air'. Now she needs to find and settle in to a new life, because this bumpy road she's taking is going to be full of adventures and learning. Rated T just in case. Based around 2012-2013 series.
1. Prologue

**Shay- Oh yeah! Made an OC for an hopefully awesome story that shall have nice plot twists (again, hopefully)**

**Raph- Get on with it already then!**

**Shay- ...Fine, I do not own TMNT except for my OC.**

* * *

God. What a boring day, just like any other day. Wake up, eat, Go to school, eat lunch at school, do homework, go to sleep after eating dinner. The same as always. I threw myself on to my bed and let out a scream into my pillow. After a few good minutes of just laying there, I rolled over to my side. Geez, what does it take to get a bit of adventure around here anyways? I let out a long sigh as I dragged myself off my bed, I walked over to my desc and began to fiddle with a pencil.

_'Maybe if I could convince my mom to let me go out today, at least I could get away from the same daily routine.'_ I thought bitterly, I slammed my head against my table and groaned. _'Like that would happen'_

My mother was always super protective of me, even when we lived back at Michigan, and people were pretty decent there. Ever since we moved to New York though, mother barely lets me walk down the street alone. My shoulders sagged slightly as I hung my head, pulling myself away from my desc. "I'm going to bed!" I called, not really caring if my parents heard or not.

I went back to my bed and sat down, letting my feet dangle from the edge. I sat there for a few seconds before I let my head rest against my pillow, making me sleep sideways in an awkward angle, not that I really cared. I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to get to sleep.

Nope, wasn't going to happen. I finally gave up and opened my eyes slowly. _'Even getting mugged at this point would be better than sitting around doing_ nothing.' I thought grimacing. I turned to look at my clock. It was eleven o'clock, which meant my parents were asleep by now.

I began to contemplate sneaking out, just for the sake of doing something at least a bit risky. I needed something,_ anything_ to get my mind of this boredom that was pulling at me to come into the 'darkness'.

Finally I slowly rose to my feet, I gently unhitched the windowsill and slid it open, I poked my head out and looked both right and left, then I scrambled out, awkwardly landing with a thud on to the side stairs, you know, whatever they call those things that are normally on an apartment. (I really don't know.)

I looked around before I began to climb down the stairs. The cool crisp air felt nice against my skin as I made it to the bottom, I placed a foot tentatively on to the pavement, finally I was fully on the concrete floor.

_'I cant believe I am actually doing this, mom is gonna have my head if she finds out.'_ I thought closing my eyes, I couldn't help but grin mischievously as I ran down the street, away from my apartment. I just needed a break from the daily routine, that's all. Yeah.

I walked down the slightly empty street cautiously, it felt scary but nice at the same time to get out of the small stuffy apartment and actually get to enjoy some things. I kept walking when a large strange van, which looked really cool in _my_ opinion, swerved pass me.

I huffed as I raised my hand up in the air, bawled up into a fist. "Watch where your going!" I shouted at the van, shaking my fist back and forth angrily. I then stopped, my head tilted to the side in confusion as the van screeched to a stop.

_'Did they actually hear me, or something?'_

Then a white van, that sort of looked like a van that a scientist or something would drive in, pulled over just in front of the other van. Curiosity got the best of me as I heard a loud clang noise and shooting. I bit my bottom lip as I pressed my back to the side of an apartment wall, slowly taking side steps to get a better view of what was happening.

I gasped as I saw some tall pale white guys with short black hair- I'm not kidding, they _all_ looked like that- with some weird guns shooting out laser beams in their hands. What shocked me even more than the seemingly clones, were four HUGE green monster things.

Well, I know I said that the day was boring, but the night definitely had an interesting surprise waiting for me. I instinctively reached out in my pocket for my phone, fumbling with the controls, I finally found the recording button.

Yeah, I probably shouldn't do this, but my body was reacting to the situation differently than my brain apparently. I held my camera in a certain angle as I recorded the fight that was happening.

"Hey, I could use some help over here!" A red masked green monster growled to a blue masked one.

_'They can talk too?!'_ I thought, my eyes widening even more at this discovery. Blue ran up to Red, who flipped over one of the clones, then Blue sliced the person in half.

I let out a horrified gasp as I dropped my phone, I was awaiting the red blood to spray out everywhere, but none of it came. I blinked, trying to register what happened. I dropped to my knees and fumbled with my fingers. "What- how, why?" I asked myself, stuttering over my own words. This was making no sense at all.

"Uh, Leo...what are we gonna do?" A slightly confused voice spoke. I looked up, I stared horrified as the three huge monsters loomed over me.

"St-stay away!" I shrieked, stumbling to my feet. I looked at each one in turn, there was Red and Blue, then there was also a purple masked one and orange masked one. My eye twitched when Purple walked over to me gingerly, then looked me up and down.

"She isn't hurt, at least." He said, I began hyperventilating as I continued to stare at the monsters in front of me.

"Donnie, do something! She's freaking out!" Red shouted, my breath only became sharper, my head suddenly began to hurt. Self consciously I placed the back of my hand over my forehead and fell. Everything turning black.


	2. Mutant Turtles, Okay Then

**Leo- So, Shay is sick so she can't be here for today, so i'll be talking. Shay just wanted to say that she does not own TMNT in any way except for her OC Raye and that she hopes you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Mikey- PEACE!**

**Leo- ...**

* * *

"We can't just leave her!" Mikey argued, turning to look at his brothers.

"Mikey, she isn't hurt-" Leo began, being rudely interrupted by Mikey's whining.

"Donniieeee you agree with me don't you?"

"Well, Leo has a point, she's not hurt and we don't really know her, how could we be sure she wont do something that will reveal us to the world?"

"We trusted _April_ enough." Mikey argued, crossing his arms. Donnie's cheeks immediately turned a slight shade of pink.

"We- That was different Mikey!" Donnie argued, beginning to feel flustered. Raph rolled his eyes, then he stepped in front of Donnie and Mikey to stop their petty argument.

"Arguing ain't gonna do anything, Leo just hurry up with that decision already." Raph growled. _'Even if I most likely wont agree with it.'_

* * *

I blinked my eyes open sleepily, and let out a muffled yawn, I slowly sat up. "Hmm...I had the strangest dream." I said with a chuckle. "For a second, I thought I had sneaked out of the house and ran into some giant green monsters or some...thing..." I trailed off as I got a good look around the room.

_'This isnt my room.'_ I said my eyes widening slightly. I slowly got to my feet. For the most part, everything was pretty well-organized, the very little books that were in here were neatly placed on a makeshift bookshelf, and besides the few scraps of paper that littered the room here and there, you were able to see the floor.

I crinkled my nose in disgust. "Am I in the sewers or something?" I asked myself, spitting my tongue out in disgust. I saw a door, tilting my head I walked over to it quietly. I opened it just a crack and peered through it.

"Hai, sensai..."

My eyes furrowed in confusion to who the voice was from. I slid the door open just a little more, then I lost my footing. "Ahhh!" I screamed as I fell to the ground with a thud. I sat up and rubbed my sore head with the palm of my head.

"Hmmm...so this is the girl you were talking about."

I looked up, my eye twitched as a giant rat walked over to me, I let out a terrified scream, then a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Will you stop with he screaming already?" An annoyed tone of voice said to me, I nodded my head after a few moments, then slowly the hand fell back to the monster's side, I looked over at him and saw Red.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, thinking of possible conclusions about _why_ and _how_ there could be monsters here. "Aha! I'm still dreaming!" I concluded triumphantly as I stood up. "That's the only possible explanation."

Everyone gave me strange looks before they looked at each other. I blinked my eyes rapidly, still confused. Reluctantly I held out my arm. "Pinch me." I commanded. The green creatures stared at each other again.

"Are you sure..." Blue began.

"Yes, I'm sure." I insisted, taking a deep breath. Red shrugged then I felt a sharp pain on my arm, I retracted my arm instinctively and held my arm upright at my chest.

"I'm...not...dreaming..." I said, coming to the realization, this was real. My breathing became sharper and quicker as the reality began to set in stone. I felt a hand begin to rub my back soothingly.

"Calm down, we are not gonna hurt you, take in deep breaths."

The voice sounded sincere enough, I closed my eyes and slowly breathed in and out. I relaxed and opened an eye.

"Thanks, Donnie." Blue murmured to purple. _'Good, I know someones name now.'_

I looked about the place then I turned my head back to the green creatures. "Um...what _are_ you exactly?" I asked slowly.

"We are turtles... Mutant turtles." Blue said, pressing his hands together awkwardly.

"Huh, o-okay...turtles." I repeated. "Mutant turtles, yeah that seems normal enough." I continued with a half-hearted chuckle. A few minutes of silence ensured.

"Umm... so, what are all of your names?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, I am Leonardo. "Blue explained. "Red mask over there is Raphael, Purple mask is Donatello, then the one that's about to throw a water balloon at you is Michelangelo."

My head whipped around to see the orange masked turtle holding a balloon in his hand, he quickly it behind his shell and laughed nervously. "Hehe...I'll go and make some, uh, dinner!" He said quickly running off.

"Well, all of your names are...interesting." I began slowly.

"We're named after four men in a book Sensai read before-" He stopped mid-sentence as I gave him a glare, showing him I was not interested at _all_. (I'm just taking a wild guess with this one.)

"Anyways, they are interesting names, but they are a bit...long." I finished, glancing at Leonardo.

"Well, you can just call us Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey, then." Leo said, getting up. I tilted my head thinking it over.

"Yeah, okay I guess that works..."


	3. Strange Red Goop

You know, maybe knowing about mutant ninja turtles wasn't a bad thing. It made my life more interesting, which I have craved for. I got to learn a bit of ninjitsu after bugging Master Splinter nonstop, and Donnie became my own personal tutor! In the end, it worked out pretty well, since they are always away at night and are in the lair at day, and as long as my mother knew I was going to Donnie's 'house' I was good to go.

It had been a few weeks since I figured out about these guys, I still don't know or understand most of what they do and why, but I made two new human friends who also know about these guys, thanks to my awesome ability to scoop things out. Yeah, I was joking there, the only reason I figured out about April and Casey was because I saw them entering the lair once.

I walked down to an allyway, glancing behind me to make sure no one had noticed me, then I lifted up the manhole, before I began my decent, I grabbed my phone and dialed my mother's number. I looked around, when something caught my eye. Slowly I closed my still ringing cell phone and began to walk over to the light.

I gasped as I saw a canister full of this gooey crimson colored liquid in a canister. "Donnie might know what it is." I said, gingerly picking it up. I glanced around again, before I finally went to the sewers. After a few moments of wandering, I found my way to the Lair.

"Hey guys?" I called, I paused as I heard the clang of weapons clashing together, and a yelp from what sounded like Mikey. _'They must be practicing.'__  
_

I sat down on the ground as I held the glowing canister in my lap. Mikey poked his head out of the dojo curiously. "Hey, Its Raye guys!" Mikey called, turning his head around to look away from me.

I heard some murmuring from Master Splinter, which I couldn't hear, then slowly one by one the turtles walked out of the dojo.

"hey, Raye." Donnie greeted, waving his hand.

"Hi, Donnie. I have something to-" I began, but was cut off by a shriek from Mikey. "Black cat!"

He yelped, running behind Leo. I turned my head to in fact see a black cat with bright yellow eyes behind me. I rolled my eyes as I picked the kitty up. "It's only a little kitten." I said, stroking it.

"Black cats are bad luck. oh man Raye, your going to have bad luck for seven years now!" Mikey said, gasping.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Bad luck is only a myth, Mikey." I tried to explain, letting the cat go so it could wonder off.

"I highly doubt that, but whatever." Mikey said frowning, then he yelped when Raph smacked him upside the head.

"Anyways, as I was saying...Donnie, I found this-" I paused, holding up the canister. "So i decided that if anyone could figure out what it was, it would be you." I said. Donnie bent down in front of me and began to examine the canister in my hands. Then he gingerly took it from my hands.

"It's nothing I have seen before, but I'll try my best to figure it out." Donnie said, flashing a smile, showing the gap between his teeth. I smiled back at him. "Thanks."

I got to my feet. "So, I guess I'll be on my way back home, since I kind of left my mom hanging." I said, chuckling nervously. Mikey gave me a confused look, making me sigh and shake my head again. "She is worrying about me at the moment." I said simply, turning around.

"See ya!" Mikey called after me. "Yeah, bye." Raph said shortly after. Leo was the only one who didn't say anything to me. I frowned, I was truly expecting he would say goodbye to me.

I walked out of the lair and began to head back home quietly. "I wonder what that red stuff _was_." I said to myself. I paused as I hear something from behind me. I turned my had around just enough to catch a glimpse of color.

* * *

**Shay- what a terrible cliffhanger. *pouts* Anyways, tell me what you think the mysterious red goo is, it's something the craang whipped up. ;)  
I am so terrible at describing things, well, things are finally starting to pick up though!**


	4. I Hate Luck

"Hmm, interesting."

"What is it, Donnie?" Leo asked, as he walked into the lab, followed by Raph and a curious Mikey.

Donnie looked up from the microscope. "This 'red goop' is some kind of medicine." Donnie began, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "It isn't any kind of human medicine that I know of, but it kind of works like human medicine." Donnie continued.

"So, its human medicine?" Mikey pointed out, earning a smack upside the head. "What was that for?!" Mikey yelped, Raph rolled his eyes.

"Brainiac just said it wasnt any kind of human medicine!" Raph growled.

Donnie shot a glare at Raph, who just ignored it with a shrug. Donnie sighed and shook his head slightly. "As I said, it seems to be something like human medicine, but I am not sure if it has any side effects or anything, I have to do more research on it."

Leo nodded his head slowly. "You keep working on that." Leo said finally, then he turned around. Raph left next, leaving Mikey and donnie in the lab.

Mikey looked at Donnie expectantly. "Well?" Mikey pressed, curiosity brimming in his eyes. Donnie let out an exasperated sigh.

"Mikey, go." Donnie ordered, turning around. Feeling dejected, Mikey slowly left the lab.

* * *

"Let go off me you creep!" Raye screamed at the top of her lungs, slamming down on the furry creature's back. It let out a low growl in response, he continued to stalk down the eerily quiet street. Raye let out another scream, hoping somebody would hear it. "Let goooo!" She whined, kicking her legs rapidly, hitting the monster in the stomach.

"Stop struggling!" The dog growled loudly.

"No!" Raye argued, then with all her might, she kicked the creature in the stomach hard, making it yelp, loosening his grip around her. She fell to the ground, scrambling to her feet she began to run down the street, the dog-monster quickly chased after her.

_'Where are those ninja turtles when you actually need them?'_ Raye thought frowning as she picked up her speed. She glanced around, running into an abandoned warehouse, she looked around quickly for a hiding spot. Seeing an empty box she crawled in, then she closed it, she tried to slow her breathing down in an attempt to keep him from hearing her.

_'What is that thing anyways? Is it one of the turtle's enemies they talk about?'_ She asked herself silently. After everything was quiet, Raye slowly opened the box, crawling out she glanced around. Everything was quiet, a little to quiet for her liking. A short, sharp pain struck her neck, instinctively she put her hand there. Feeling something, she plucked it out, then stared at the dart.

"Is this..." Raye dropped the dart, falling to the ground.

Slowly a dark figure appeared half-way out of the shadows, showing a faint smirk. "Should of just let the dog carry you." She sneered.

Slowly, the dark dog-like mutant appeared next to her. "Should we-" He began.

"No, she is useless now, besides the poison wont take long to fully destroy her." She said, shrugging it off. Then she turned around and disappeared, followed by the dog mutant.

* * *

Donnie fidgeted with the canister in his hands, almost dropping it. Why as he so clumsy today? Normally he was perfectly fine, even enthusiastic about discovering something new that he never seen before. Donnie sighed, placing the canister down, and rested his head on the table.

April ran into the lair, breathing hard, like she had run the whole way to the lair, which she in fact did. Leo turned his head away from the TV to look at April, concern showed on his face as he got up. "What happened?" He asked, walking over to the orange-headed girl.

"I-its..." April paused, leaning down slightly as she fought to catch her breath.

Donnie only faintly heard April's exhausted voice, when he lifted his head, he walked out of the lab and turned to see April, surrounded by his brothers, his face turned a slight shade of pink, even when she was in terrible shape, she was still beautiful.

He shook his head, then walked over to April. "He-hey April, whats the matter?" He asked slowly, concern lacing his voice.

April looked up. "Raye, I-I was walking down the street, when...when, I saw Dogpound, carrying her. she go-got away a-and ran into a warehouse, bu-but she hasn't walked out, so-so...I came here as fast as I could..." April said, as quickly as she could with making sure all the turtles could understand her.

Donnie's eyes widen. Raph let out an annoyed groan. "Seriously? You didn't bother to _look_ for her?!" Raph exclaimed.

April shot the red-banded turtle a glare. "Dogpound didn't come out either! I may have trained and gotten better and ninjitsu, but I still would be no match for the dog-breath!" She hissed at him.

Leo sighed. "April, can you lead us to the warehouse?" Leo asked her, she nodded in response. Turning to Donnie, he gave an expecting look. Donnie simply nodded his head, going to the lab and returning with a first aid kit that Donnie had made himself for certain emergencies, if anything had happened to Raye, they would need it.

Unknowingly to the brothers, Mikey had also went to the lab before April even finished explaining, and grabbed the canister, thinking that it might come in use later.

April quickly led them all to the warehouse where Raye was, peeking inside, April slowly walked in, followed by the four turtles. April's eyes widen and she gasped. "Oh..." April quickly ran over to the unconscious girl. Donnie walked over, seeing her chest-though faint- rise up and down slowly, he let out a shaky breath.

"What do you think happened?" Leo asked, leaning down as he looked around for any clues. Donnie also looked around, he felt his blood run cold when he saw the dart.

Leo eyes it as well, he glanced at Donnie. Mikey walked over and tapped Donnie on the shoulder. "Um, what if we use this?" Mikey asked shyly, showing the canister from who knows where. Donnie gave a stern look at Mikey. "You went in my lab...and brought something that could be dangerous?!" Donnie almost shouted.

Mikey bit his lower lip. "You said it was like human medicine." He defended quietly. Leo gazed at the canister for only a few seconds.

"Try it, Donnie." He decided, not even giving Donnie himself a chance to decide. Donnie looked at Leo shocked. "But, I have no clue what it could do-" He began, but stopped mid-sentence when he realized Leo wasn't going to change his mind. Sighing in defeat, he opened his first aid kit and rummaged through it, slowly gripping a syringe.

Mikey handed him the canister. Donnie opened the canister, making the red ooze seem to glow even more than it already did, he filled the syringe with it and turned to Raye. Glancing at Leo for his final confirmation, he then gulped and then injected the liquid into Raye's arm.


	5. Showdown Panic

**Shay- Hello everyone! So someone asked about the red stuff being mutagen, I don't want to reveal too much about it yet, but yes it is sort of like mutagen, but it isn't necessarily made for that purpose, you see the its is sort of a healing substance that the crang use. I mean, they must have something to take care of themselves, right?**

**Raye- Get to the story! I wanna know what happens to me!**

**Shay- You already know what happens... Anyways, I do not own TMNT just my Oc**

* * *

_"Shes waking up!"_

Raye let out a muffled squeak, placing a hand on her head. "Wha..." As her vision cleared she saw four mutant turtles in front of her. "W-who are-" She stopped and gazed at her hand in front of her, it was black and furry. She stared blankly at it, rarely registering what was happening, and she almost forgot about the turtles that surrounded her.

"We were so-" Donnie began, but was interrupted when Raye slapped him across the face with her hand-or paw- claws extended.

"What did you creeps do to me?!" She yelled, Donnie looked rather shocked, blood dripped from his cheek where Raye had attacked him.

"Raye, we can explain-" Leo tried to explain, Raye shook her head violently.

"Get away from me, you giant monsters!" She screamed, jumping to her feet, Mikey had a confused expression on his face.

"Don't you remember us...?" Mikey asked slowly, Raye glanced at the orange-banded turtle, her expression showed a mixture of confusion, anger and fear. Raph let out a slight growl as he held his sai up defensively, ready to fight if necessary. Raye let out a threatening hiss at him, her newly gained tail thrashed about furiously, her eyes narrowed into daggers in her cat-like eyes.

Something seemed to click in Raye's mind, her new cat-like survival instincts kicked in, crouching down slightly against the floor, she pounced at the still stunned Donnie, pinning him to the ground. "I said to leave me alone!" She yelled as she brought down her paw, claws extended.

"Donnie!" Mikey shouted, swinging his nunchucks at Raye, wrapping around her arm, he pulled at the end, stopping her from harming Donnie. Raye let out a hiss, she stood up, grabbing the chain of the nunchuck, she pulled back, Mikey let out a shocked gasp as he was thrown against the wall.

Raph growled. "Stay away from my brothers!" He charged at Raye. She simply angled her furry black ears, then just as Raph aimed his sai, she jumped doing a back flip with cat-like reflexes, she landed on Raph's head with her hind-paws, pressing all her weight on his head, then she jumped off, doing another flip.

She turned her head to see Raph fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Her eyes glinted slightly, then she turned to Leo, her tail thrashed back and forth. Leo drew out his katanas, getting into a fighting stance.

Mikey sat up, leaning against the wall, he rubbed his head and glanced at Leo. "Be careful Leo, BlackRaven is powerful!" He called. Leo paused and gave a side glance at Mikey.

"BlackRaven?" He asked sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Uh, yeah because her name was Raye and she got turned into a black- Look out!"

Leo turned around just in time to block an attack from behind. _'She is quick...'_ Leo thought to himself, taking a mental note. Raye let out a sharp growl as she aimed a kick at Leo's stomach, he jumped back, barely dodging the kick._  
_

As the two kept on fighting, Donnie broke out of his shock. He crawled over to his two brothers, who were still rather battered.

"Donnie, go help Leo, I can take care of Mikey and myself." Raph growled, rubbing his sore head. Donnie sighed nodded his head, he looked around, picking up his bo-staff. Donnie began to study Raye's moves as quickly as he could. With a slight smile at figuring out her weak spot, he looked around his surroundings, jumping on to crate after crate he got on to a high angle.

"Sorry, Raye..." Donnie said half to himself, then he jumped down in between Leo and Raye, Swiftly he jabbed her in the stomach with his staff. Raye let out a pained scream, her legs buckling beneath her as she fell to her knees. Leo slowly put his katanas to his sides, then glanced at Donnie.

"Thanks, Donnie." Leo sighed. Raye had one paw clutching her stomach, she got to her feet. Quickly eyeing a possible escape route, she sprinted towards it, ignoring the pain coming from her stomach. Donnie and Leo watched her as she left. Once the newly mutated girl was out of sights, Leo and Donnie began to help their brothers.

"What do you think happened...?" Mikey asked absent-mindedly as they began to head out of the warehouse.

Donnie let out a sigh. "Side affects..." He said simply, glancing at the syringe that still lay down. For a moment, Donnie felt relieved that he had sent April back home before that incident happened, but he also felt he should have somehow prevented it. What could he have done, though?


	6. Goodbye old life

**Shay- Hey everyone! Long time, no see eh? I am so sorry I have not been updating any of my stories! I have been really busy with life and then I kind of forgot about this. Though I am here now! Now, let's get to some reviews!**

**Review ****answers**

**Kuronique Misaki- Actually, no I never ever planned for Raye to join Shredder. I actually do not know what I am going to do with her though, since it has been so long I lost my main idea for the story, and just might think of random things...?**

**If any of you have any ideas for what I can do, that would be really helpful! I also do not own TMNT, just my little Mutant cat OC Raye! Sorry this chapter is also short, but it was mainly a little conclusion about what happened after the little fight.**

**Raye- Please stop Chit-chatting, will you?  
**

* * *

Raye hid in the farthest corner of the alleyway, her long tail curled around her legs slightly as she stared at the few people walking by. _'Whoever those weird creeps were...I will get them for doing this.'_ She thought to herself, letting out a soft growl. Her stomach still hurt from the blow, but she ignored it.

_'I can't stay here, they would all freak out...'_ With a quick leap, she clung to the wall, her claws digging into the bricks. She began to climb until she made it to the top, then looked about. Where could she live? Maybe an abandoned warehouse, or somewhere away from the city? Raye sat there for a good few hours, thinking of where she should go.

With a realization that the sun was starting to rise, Raye looked around nervously. "Ah, fine I'll just live temporarily in the sewers!" She reluctantly said to herself, pinning her ears to her head. She jumped off the roof with a single jump, and ran to the nearest manhole in the alleyway. Lifting the manhole, she descended.

_'It's so gross down here...'_

Raye began to walk down the sidelines of the sewers, looking around for a suitable place to rest. She was so unsure of what else to do, this was very new to her...and it was all those _things_ fault. Raye paused briefly, turning her head. "There! That will be just fine." She declared to herself, her eyes shining with a sliver of hope, she crawled into the shaft, it was quite cozy, despite the smell, and it was rather roomy. Just right for Raye.

Raye curled up in a ball slightly as she closed her eyes. Raye let out a soft sigh as she curled up tighter, thinking about everything that she will miss. Her parents, her friends, her normal life, most likely her freedom, her comfy warm home...

"Of everyone in New York, it had to be me..." Raye mumbled to herself. Her parents would be worried sick for sure, and there was probably nothing Raye would be able to do about it.

"What did hose things call me again...BlackRaven, right?" She asked herself, frowning. "Their own names aren't even that weird, why did they give me such a strange name? Were they making fun of me or something? Ha! Well maybe I should call them mean names!" She declared. After a few moments of silence, she blinked her eyes rapidly. Why was she even talking about them?

"I think I am just tired..." Raye concluded, then she closed her eyes once more, and let sleep take over.


End file.
